


Schlösser der Vergangenheit

by Ilarie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarie/pseuds/Ilarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allein mit der Stille ziehen erinnerungsschwere Orte diejenigen an, deren Gedanken bei fast vergessenen Melodien verweilen; unvermeidbar lockend, verführerisch in ihrer tonlosen Leere, der er nicht entkommen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlösser der Vergangenheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuctrixMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/gifts).



> Entstanden im Zuge der [Satzdrabbles](http://wichtelprojekte.blogspot.de/2016/02/satz-drabbles.html) und ein Geschenk für Auctrix. Ich hoffe, es trifft deinen Geschmack :)

**Schlösser der Vergangenheit**

 

Schattenhaft führen ihn seine Schritte fort auf Pfaden der Vergangenheit. Hinter dicken Wandbehängen liegen Erinnerungen verborgen, die ihren pochenden Nachhall im Gleichtakt seiner Schritte niederlegen. Metallenes Klirren durchbricht für den flattrigen Moment, den es benötigt, den Schlüssel von seinem eisernen Bund zu nehmen die Stille, lässt Echos verklingenden Kinderlachens durch einsame Korridore und kalte Hallen wabern, deren erloschene Feuer die düsteren Ecken nicht mehr erhellen.

Einmal nur wendet er sich auf der Schwelle um, zupft melancholische Klänge von vibrierenden Saiten, ehe das klickende Schloss die Leere vor seinen Augen verbirgt; sie hinter Türen verschließt, die nicht mehr geöffnet werden sollen.


End file.
